


Endings Without Stories

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra loses all her bending abilities and Asami thinks she knows what it feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings Without Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For [Korra Smut Week](http://korra-smut-week.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
> Day 1: suds

Afterwards, when all is said and done, everyone tiptoes around her.

They try to make things appear as normal as possible but there's just no going back from  _losing your bending_. Mako tries to be supportive in his own quiet way, Bolin does the best he can, and Tenzin continually reminds her that things will work out. 

It doesn't, though. She doesn't have her bending and she's useless. A girl in Avatar clothing. 

The worst thing about it all is that they all look at her with pity. Like there aren't bigger things to worry about. Like Amon didn't get away and is still a threat to everyone.

They pity her and think of her as some useless Water Tribe girl who couldn't do what needed to be done and she hates them all for it.

 

 

 

 

Most days, she avoids human contact when she can. She sleeps in, lurks around the lake, and eats when she knows everyone else has already eaten. She's grateful that Pema always leaves her portion in the oven and never pushes her to join them.

She can hear them sometimes—how they argue about space being the last thing she needs and that she should be surrounded by those that care about her.

She hates being alone with her thoughts but she hates being suffocated by how sorry everyone is even more.

To everyone's surprise (but mostly Tenzin), Korra starts meditating more. The island has a small remote corner that she likes to disappear to for meditation. The way to get up to the cliff overlooking the water is enough of a hassle to keep her mind off things and it's far away enough to make whoever might be looking for her give up after a few minutes.

She doesn't do it to process everything that's happened, she does it so the voices in her head yelling  _failure failure failure_  become white noise.

 

 

 

 

Unlike everyone else, Asami doesn't tell her how sorry she is. She doesn't look at her like a pathetic doll and pretend that everything is going to be okay. It's stupid but this is what sets her off.

Asami acts like they're kindred spirits who understand each other but Asami knows  _nothing._  Just because her dad turned out to be evil does not put her on the same level as Korra. Korra lost her bending. She lost her world, her  _everything._

So she avoids Asami the most because she's positive she'd let herself get into a fight with her if she had to be around those calm eyes that say"I know."

 

 

 

 

"I know what you're doing," Asami says to her one night while she's trying to clean up after her secret dinner.

Korra tightens her hold on the bowl in her hands and grits her teeth. She can sense one of those talks about to come and it was already putting her on edge.

("You know nothing," she wants to scream, but she doesn't because she doesn't seem to have a lot to say to anyone anymore.)

Asami grips her shoulder and Korra winces. Even through her shirt, Korra feels like her skin is burning under the touch.

"Stop avoiding us," Asami says, entirely too close for comfort. 

"I'm not," she says and wipes her soapy hands on her shirt. Whether she is or isn't avoiding people is  _her_  business and Asami has no right.

Asami spins her until they're looking at each other and her back is pressing into the sink. She's literally  _looking down_  at Korra and it makes her unreasonably angry. She shoves Asami back and glares at her because this is exactly what she doesn't need right now.

Asami glares back at her because she's always given as good as she gets. "You're moping around like a child who had their toy taken away.  _Grow up._ "

Korra's fists clench and she knows this is going to escalate whether she wants it to or not. "You have no idea what you're talking about, how could you? You don't know anything about this."

"Right," Asami sneers, "I have no idea what it's like to be a non-bender in a bending world."

Asami saves them both the trouble and walks away first.

Korra's not wrong. Asami  _doesn't_  have any idea about any of this, she  _can't_  because she never knew what it was like to bend in the first place.

Even then, Korra still feels like she just lost somehow; because everything is a fight these days.

 

 

 

 

Korra stands outside Asami's room and contemplates knocking before just walking in uninvited. Asami glances up at her from the bed with a bored expression, like she was expecting Korra to come running after her. Korra stares back at her, everything she might have had to say dying in her mouth.

Asami insists on making things as difficult as possible for her because she doesn't say anything, just watches Korra with an expectant look on her face.

"Sorry," Korra finally says. She is, but she also isn't. She's right about Asami not knowing what  _she_  was going through. "I shouldn't have said that earlier."

"But you did anyway."

Korra sighs and leans back against the door.

"You're mad because the world gave you something and then took it away."

"That's not exactly what—"

"You're pissed because your whole life you were told you were meant for great things and now you think you can't do anything because you're like the rest of us." Asami gets up from the bed and moves toward Korra. "Powers or not, you're still the Avatar," she says, directly in front of Korra now. "That still means something, doesn't it?"

Asami cradles her face and searches for answers Korra can't give her. She has her pinned against the door and it's the most trapped she's felt since the final Equalist rally. Korra watches Asami's face as it gets closer and closer until her eyes cross and then her whole body burns.

Asami's lips move against hers and their bodies are pressed together and everything is burning and she should have known better because it's  _Asami_.

For the first time in what feels like forever, Korra doesn't think and just acts. She pushes back against Asami because she's only starting to realize that just because she can't bend doesn't mean she's powerless. So, she pushes until Asami is breathing heavily into her mouth and gripping the front of her shirt.

Korra pushes off of the door and walks Asami back towards the bed. Asami falls backwards with Korra on top of her. Her lips leave noisy kisses down her neck and she pulls Asami's shirt up, hands instantly running over smooth skin. She wonders if Asami feels it too, the burning. Every inch of her skin that's touching Asami's is on fire and Korra kisses her hard, wants her to feel like she's about to explode.

She lets Asami tug her shirt off, lets her pull down her bindings and palm her breasts. Korra pushes a knee between Asami's legs and swallows her moan. She grinds into her until Asami's back forms a perfect arch and she breaks the kiss long enough to push her pants down past her thighs.

Korra wastes no time in moving her hand down between their bodies and cupping Asami.  She moves slowly against her, reveling in how Asami writhes beneath her.

Being able to control elements felt nothing like this—this control she has over Asami's body. All the times she was able to bend fire to her will is nothing compared to how the faintest brush of her thumb over Asami's clit makes her breath hitch and her hands pull at her hair.

It's a different kind of control and it's something she could get used to.

 

 

 

 

"We're going to figure this out, you know," Asami says afterwards, fingers tracing lazy patterns down her stomach.

Korra captures the wandering hand and laces their fingers together. It's nice to hear, even if she doesn't really believe it.


End file.
